


Bioshock 2(with Elizabeth)

by bioshockgirl123



Category: BioShock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshockgirl123/pseuds/bioshockgirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should be dead but here I am, back in Rapture working with a big daddy.Well, I dealt with worse"<br/>Aka Elizabeth wakes up alive in Rapture and to return to the surface she must Help subject Delta find his Little sister.<br/>Cancelled</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> -thoughts-  
> "Talking"  
> Italic:Lutece  
> Bold:Splicers  
> *Little sisters*  
> [Radio/diary]

_Are you sure?_

_Of course,and when she awakes we will-_

_Explain everything?_

_Precisely._

(Elizabeths pov)

When I woke up I was in a puddle.Of water or blood? "Booker? where am I?" I look around and see that I'm still alive.

-Okay,try to remember Elizabeth think were you are.-

I heard singing.*In the house upside down.*

"Hello!"

Am I back in Rapture but how?

_Seems she still doesn't remember._

_Must you be so obvious?_

(netural pov)

On the boat was the Lutece Twins.

"What am I doing alive and wheres Sally!?"Shouted Elizabeth

_Sally is safe on the surface-_

_Living her life-_

_And remembering the man who saved her._

_But you must end the circle once again-_

_By helping a Big daddy-_

_Find his little sister._

"And if he kills me?"

_He will not-_

_For he has a mind of his own._

_Here we are._

Stepping off the boat Elizabeth see's the lighthouse.

_Do try NOT to get yourself kill,this is your last chance._

_back in Rapture_

"So I have to find this big Daddy huh?How am I to do that when all big daddies look alike?!

**GRUNT!**

"I think I found my answer."

Little did she know the dangers ahead.

 


	2. The lamb meets The Big daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Finds Rapture has changed for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say the the big sister will be in all caps.Sorry.

Running to the noise Elizabeth also tries to find a weapon.

"Got to find a crowbar or something."She said while running.

She soon found herself in a pool area.

"I remember this place,Cohen toke me here say his 'Songbird needed to rest her voice' apparently."

She turns to her right "Doors open better get going and find this Big daddy."

Soon she finds a little sister all alone.The little sister turns and see's Elizabeth.

*Gasp*

"It's okay,I'm not going to hurt you.See?I'm unarmed and I don't want your ADAM."

*Big sister Eleanor said you'll help daddy.*

"Do you know where he is or if there's a way to help you?"

SCREECH

*Big sister doesn't want you playing with me*

Before Elizabeth could ask a tall and thin big daddy appeared.

"Guess THAT is the big sister."

The big sister started running towards her and Elizabeth prepared herself for the pain.

But she felt nothing,looking up she saw something to shock even Songbird.

A big daddy fight the Big sister.

She guessed that was the big daddy she was suppose to help.

Suddenly the big sister ran off.

"Your just going to let her go?!"

The big daddy shrugged.

"Let me guess,she had enough right?"

**Nod**

Turning to the vent Elizabeth ran to it."Ugh I can't see her.Where could she have gone"

[That I can answer frau Elizabeth.She is here in my safe house.]

"I asume your Brigid Temumbum."

[correct.]

"Do you happen to know a little sister named Sally or a man called the Ace in the hole?"

[yes,I know of the little one you speak of and the man who saved her.Sally is now grown up and has a little one of her own.Her name is Elizabeth,named after the woman who saved her from atlas,or should I say Fountain.But we will talk later,now both of you head to the Atlantic Express train station.]

Delta soon began walking.

"Hey,wait I can't run fast in these shoes!"

After entering a lounge falling in disrepair Elizabeth saw the big sister from before. "That way!"

They soon came to a flooded ballroom.

Delta jumped down and holed his arms out to catch Elizabeth.

After he set her down the same big sister came and shaddered the window.

Before Elizabeth could think Delta put a breathing mask on her head and covered her from the water.

They were now under water.-Better thank him later.-

[In that suit even the ocean can not harm you,but Rapture is the death of many great men.Alone you two will not survive]

Holding on to Delta,Elizabeth looked around and saw the tale of a plane-That must of been when the Ace in the hole first came to rapture.-

After going through a cave Both Elizabeth and Delta saw the city.Dropping down Delta saw a way back into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mess ups with Tenumbums germen.


	3. The new ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth learns Rapture has a new ruler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I do not own ANYTHING,Bioshock belongs to 2k games.  
> And that this story will be a spoiler for anyone who never played or beated the game.FYI,I beated it so many times I lost count at 30.Not bragging.  
> and when Elizabeth explains something it will be underlined.

[Ah,Her Delta and Frau Elizabeth.You arrive as the little ones said you would.Come to the ticket booth and I will offer what I know.]

"Great,now I'll get sick if this place doesn't kill me first."Elizabeth said soaked to the bone while removing the wig she wore revealing her short hair she cut after killing Fistroy.

The door open and Elizabeth saw a splicer,Suddenly Delta shocked it in the water.

"Was that Shock Jockey?"Elizabeth asked remembering the same Vigor back in Columbia.

**Head shake**

They continued on to a mail area.

A splicer was seen messing with something,but before Elizabeth and Delta could reach it the door shut.

[Now most who survive are like this:Splicers, they are drug addict,vicious animals.]

Elizabeth saw a tool:"The hack tool,used when big daddies are to get into areas need of repair.But when each Hack dart is used they burn out."

Delta grabbed the tool and used it on the door

They soon entered a room with a tram,but it crashed down.

"Splicers!"

Delta then began firing at the splicers.

"This way,we can get to the ticket booth through here."

Entering the room Delta pulled the lever,but instead of the door opening the room went dark and all of the monitors came on.

A woman came on:[I know you,that symbol on your hand marks you a dead man,ten years Subject Delta since I watch you put a gun to your head and pull the trigger,but take heart out of your pain paradise was born.I do not know how you survive but your suffering is over now.These men will ease your burden.Please understand that like all I've done,this...is an act of love.]

Suddenly splicers came and started shooting the glass till it shattered.Soon the room was on fire.

"This is bad,really bad!"

Then the floor gave out,Delta grabbed Elizabeth and she hold her breath.

Luckily the water broke their fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.I will try to edit.Thank you so much for your support.And I will update soon


	4. What lies under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth learns of the new little sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Eleanor in Delta's head~

When Delta and Elizabeth went down,Elizabeth came up gasping for air.

"This is getting ridiculous!"She yelled.

Delta brought up a breather and waited for her to put it on before he pulled her down.

[Now you know of the enemy we share, Sofia Lamb.The camera in Delta's helmet allows me to watch through your eyes — _und_ help you to fight her.]

Soon they reached air,but before Delta could move on he saw something.

"What is it?"Asked Elizabeth.

Delta pointed and Elizabeth saw:"Audio diary,can record thing people wish for.When Fountain Futuristics was shut down Ryan toke over.Easy to take apart and put together."

"If we get a plasmid,we could get it."She said.

They soon entered a room with a camera.

[Careful! Security cameras belong to Lamb. But, if you are clever, they can be made to serve you.]

Delta used the hack tool on it and it soon lit up sending bots after some splicers.

"Nice."

Moving on Elizabeth found a bottle with something red in it on a wagon with pillows.

~"Father... it's me, Eleanor. I know you're awake in there -- I can feel it. Mother won't be able to...to toy with you like that, ever again.This Plasmid is for you. If I'm right, you can use it now. Please, find me!"~

"You okay?"

**Nod**

They went back to the audio tape and grabbed it.

[Hello Mr. [Diary](http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_2_Audio_Diaries). Want to play? "Actually, I'm quite busy right now, miss Eleanor. Maybe later." Well, all right. But do you mind if I take you apart while I wait? I promise I'll put you back together! "Wait! You can't do thaaaat... noooo... waaaaiiiit, wait Eleaaanoooorrrr..." (clattering)]

"That Eleanor,she sounds so sweet."

Delta turns to look at her.

"Don't worry,We'll find her."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I did any misspells.This is my first story so give me a break.Update may be long between chapters so if I get any good comments and kudos I maybe able to.


End file.
